


And Promise Me This (You'll Wait For Me)

by resistance



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistance/pseuds/resistance
Summary: He wrapped his arms around the burly man's shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. "Come back to bed, Cowboy,"





	And Promise Me This (You'll Wait For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some librarians fluff as an apology for not updating After It All. It's in the works, I promise, I've just been experiencing some writer's block is all.

He had to finish this translation. He had to. The fate of the library depended on him making progress on it. 

In their latest wave of threats, the librarians (and their guardian) had been sent a scroll made from pressed papyrus, made in the way of the ancient Egyptians. The inscription, however, wasn't hieroglyphics, nor was it traditional Egyptian dialects- rather, it was an ancient form of archaic Sumerian, a long since forgotten language. Unfortunately, whilst Stone had learnt archaic Sumerian, this was an alternate dialect, where different words had different meanings, which meant that, even with all of his knowledge of extinct languages, it would take some time to translate everything. 

And for him, 'some time' meant four AM on a Friday evening, whilst his oh-so-wonderful thief boyfriend slept in the room next door, in nothing but one of Jake's old T-shirts and a pair of boxer-briefs. Which meant that Stone not only had to struggle with the language, but he had to deal with the fact that Ezekiel Jones was in his bed, looking adorable as all fuck in a shirt that drowned him. And goddamn did that make concentrating difficult. 

Shaking off the thought, Stone turned back to the scroll, readjusting his fountain pen and holding it just above his paper. Yes, he had a laptop, but spellcheck was a bitch when it came to Sumerian word order, so writing it by hand was much easier. Besides, the glow of his desk lamp always shone on his screen- he could barely see what he was doing on a good day. 

_Under Mars' moon, in the ink of life._

Jacob paused in his translation. 

The ink of life? What?

He quickly dismissed his confusion, continuing with his work. He'd pick it up with Cassie on Monday. Or Tuesday. Or whenever this shitty transcript wasn't sucking the will to live out of him. 

A heavy groan slipped from his lips and he buried his face in his hands, hoping that if he stopped looking at it, the transcription would disappear. 

"God I hate Sumerian," he grumbled, sitting up after a few minutes and sitting back in his desk chair, which had surpassed comfort, and was now numbing his lower back painfully.

A warm weight settled around his shoulders, a soft sensation on his temple. "Then come to bed, idiot," a quiet voice mumbled, Aussie accent thick with sleep. Jake leaned back into the embrace, sighing contentedly. 

"I need to get this finished. I'll come to bed soon," he murmured back, running his palm up and down Ezekiel's forearm affectionately.

Ezekiel huffed, clearly not impressed. "The bed's lonely without you, Cowboy," he whined, burying his face in Jacob's neck and pressing butterfly kisses to the juncture of it. Jacob sighed again and turned his head to press a kiss to Ezekiel's cheek. 

"I'm so close to finishing this first paragraph, I'll come to bed once I'm done," 

Ezekiel stopped in his nuzzling, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. "Jacob, I love you and all but you need to hear me when I say the ancient Sumerians have lasted thousands of years without a Jacob Stone. They can last a few more hours," 

As tempting as Ezekiel's offer sounded, Jacob had to finish the translation, knowing the importance of the scripture to their mission. "Zeke, I'm sorry, but-" 

"But what?" Ezekiel interrupted, his voice never going above a soft murmur, "You're putting too much pressure on yourself to get this translated otherwise you'll feel like dead weight to the team? Yeah, I thought as much. Listen, Cowboy, without you, every single one of us in that library would have died three hours into the job. You're our resident peacekeeper, artistic genius, culture dispenser, plumber, tracker, and plan-builder. If you weren't part of the team, not only would we be stumped on every single translation we've had, but we'd have killed each other about a week in. Besides, who am I going to poke fun with if you're not around? Baird? I think the fuck not, mate,"

Jacob chuckled softly at the thief's last remark, swivelling in his chair to wrap his arms around Ezekiel's waist, chin resting on his abdomen. "Is that so?" 

A swift nod came from the younger man, followed by a cheeky grin. "And who else would I mess around in the medieval collection with? Nobody else could pin me against the wall and make me scream their name the way you do, Jacob Stone, So stop doubting your abilities, come to bed, and worry about that godforsaken transcription when you've got a level head and a decent nights sleep under your belt, yeah?" 

With no room to argue, Jake sighed, nodding once, twice. He stood, arms still around his boyfriend's waist, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, chin resting atop his hair. 

"I guess you've got me convinced, my master thief. Bed it is," 

 

 

 


End file.
